This invention relates to electrical cookers in general and more particularly to electrical cookers which quickly cook foodstuffs such as poultry breasts, fish and the like while imparting flavor to and preserving the moisture within the foodstuffs.
Due to health concerns, there is a desirability to cook foods without the use of cooking oils, fats or similar substances. One method of preparing foods without such substances is by grilling the foods in a broiler. One of the disadvantages of this method is that the foods tend to loose moisture during the grilling resulting in poor taste. A second disadvantage is that the grilling does not add flavor to the foodstuffs, and thus to impart flavor, seasonings must be added to the surface of the food.
A cooker for foods is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,295. The claimed device cooks the foodstuffs in a smoker chamber having a pan of water between the charcoal heating elements and the foods being cooked. Although this smoker device flavors the food and preserves its moisture content, the cooking takes several hours which is a significant disadvantage. An additional disadvantage is that this device may give off noxious gases, which necessitates that the device be used outdoors.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device which cooks foodstuffs without the need for oils, fats and similar substances.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which cooks foodstuffs and maintains the moisture content of the food during the cooking thereof.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which permits the introduction of flavor into the foodstuffs.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a device in which foods can be cooked indoors and can be easily used in a typical kitchen.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a device which cooks food quickly.